Mon ange
by lord kyu-chan
Summary: Quand Carlisle reçoit une lettre de son ami pour l'aider à protéger son compagnon, il fonce. Car Tom n'aime pas normalement et son compagnon cache tellement de secret... Et il n'aime pas Dumbeldore. HP/LV
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

_Mon ami,_

_Carlisle, mon ami, comme tu le sais je mène en Angleterre une guerre afin d'obtenir le pouvoir, afin de détruire cette politique corrompue que fudge et dumbeldore ont mise en place._

_Tu n'as pas voulu y participer il y a 30 ans mais les choses ont changé et je te demande ton aide, à toi et à ta famille. Je sais que tu ne veux pas participer au bain de sang que sont les batailles qui font rages dans les quatre coins du pays et je respecte ce choix, le comprend. _

_Je te demande ton aide pour protéger mon compagnon._

_Oui, tu as bien lu, mon compagnon. Moi qui ne croyait pas en l'amour, croyant que c'était une faiblesse, je me suis épris de ce jeune homme et je suis sur que tu l'adoreras. Il est la force et le fragilité en même temps et il n'est fait que de douceur et d'amour. _

_Notre histoire est compliqué : voilà 30 ans que nous nous sommes pas vu toi et moi._

_20 ans que dumbeldore m'a lancé une malédiction me transformant en être cruel et vil._

_16 ans que j'ai tué la famille de mon compagnon._

_2 ans que j'ai retrouvé mon enveloppe charnel après cette triste de nuit avec toujours cette malédiction empoisonnant mes pensées et mes agissements. _

_1 an qu'il a détruit cette malédiction en devenant une créature magique, la dernière de cette race et qu'il m'a rendu mon âme._

_1 an d'amour et de renouveau._

_Mais la guerre a pris un nouveau tournant, plus sanglant et meurtrier._

_Mon compagnon était dans le camp opposé avant tout cela, pendant un an il a réussi a caché son changement opinion et notre amour mais cela n'a pas duré et j'ai peur du danger qui pèse sur lui._

_Dumbeldore et le ministère le veulent et pas pour le tuer mais pour lui faire les pire atrocité jamais imaginé._

_Je ne pourrai pas le protéger tout le temps, je ne fais entièrement confiance qu'à un nombre très restreint de mes mangemorts qui ne peuvent pas être là pour lui tout le temps non plus. _

_Alors je te le demande : Viens, toi et ta famille protéger mon compagnon de ces hommes que je sais capable de tout. _

_Je sais que vous ne risquez pas de mourir d'un sortilège ou d'un arme blanche et votre force n'ai pas égalé par un autre sorcier même puissant._

_Mon compagnon est puissant mais pas indestructible. _

_Alors je te le demande une dernière fois : aide moi à le protéger. _

_Je ne pourrais plus vivre sans lui._

_Ton ami,_

_Tom_

* * *

C'est avec cette lettre que lui et sa famille se retrouvait dans cette avion à destination de l'Angleterre.

* * *

Court prologue mais le premier chapitre va arriver rapidement.

J'espère que cela vous a plu.

Pour mon autre fics elle est en suspend, l'histoire est ecrite bien que je ne suis pas decider sur le couple ce qui donnera deux versions différentes.

C'est pour cela que je vous propose un vote pour le couple de mon autre fic :

**Harry-Draco**

ou

**Harry-Edward**

ou

**les deux versions**


	2. chapitre 1

Chapitre 1

**Note :**

**Les paroles en gras** sont des flash back

**POV ?**

Franchement, son rôle n'a pas pour objectif d'attendre une troupe de vampires dans un aéroport moldu ! Non, lui, il était espion, il menait une double vie, prenait des risques à chaque minute de son existence, il n'avait pas à attendre avec cette pancarte au milieu de ces moldus plus stupides les uns que les autres ! On lui déjà avait demandé de garder Potter tout l'été. Ce sale gosse en avait même profité pour le faire courir à droite et à gauche parce que, lui, pauvre espion ne pouvait rien dire sans subir les représailles de son maître. D'accord il n'était pas très partial surtout avec Potter mais quand même, des chocogrenouilles à 2 heures du matin !

Et on lui avait même pas dit ce qu'il faisait là ! Non, un mangemort était venu, lui avait donné l'adresse de l'aéroport, la pancarte et avait fait une allusion comme quoi c'était des vampires et c'était tout ! Il était un fidèle de Voldemort et avait une haute place dans l'Ordre du Phénix, lui !

« - Excusez-moi »

Tiens, maintenant cette femme me parle, stupide moldue ! Un grognement, c'est bien comme réponse ça !

« - Nous sommes les Cullen et... »

Elle croit que je vais m'intéresser à elle et à sa troupe en plus !

« - Et alors ? »

Bonne réponse, bravo mon petit Sev'.

« - Il y a juste notre nom sur votre pancarte. »

Tiens, c'est vrai. J'aurais du regarder la pancarte avant de partir. J'y penserai la prochaine fois. Quoique non, il y aura pas de prochaine fois! Et voilà, la peroxydé le regardait de manière étrange maintenant, ils attendent peut-être une réponse.

« -Vous êtes deux ? »

Bien ça. Après tout on lui avait dit une troupe de vampires, deux c'est pas une troupe.

« -Non, mon mari et le mari de Rosalie à coté arrivent. Ainsi que Alice et son mari Jasper et Edward mon dernier fils. »

7 vampires, génial, au moins 7 c'est plus une troupe que 2 vampires femmes.

« -Et vous êtes ? »

Après tout elle ne s'est pas présentée !

« -Esmé et vous ? »

Et voilà qu'elle sourit ! Comme si j'allais être plus aimable.

« -Severus. »

« -Alors c'est toi le jeune adolescent prometteur que Tom a engagé ! »

C'est qui lui ?

« -Je ne suis plus un adolescent, Vampire et je ne sais pas qui vous êtes moi »

« -Carlisle, me sourit-il comme si ça expliquait tout, un vieil ami de Tom »

« -C'est sûr qu'un vampire ne peut être qu'un vieil ami »

Bonne repartie ! Bon, on va pas s'éterniser ici, trop de moldus.

« -Allons-y »

**FIN POV SEVERUS**

C'est ainsi que Severus et la ''troupe de vampires'' sortirent de l'aéroport. Arrivé dans un coin assez sombre, Severus sortit un mouchoir en tissu et demanda à chaque Cullen de le toucher. Le portoloin, car c'en était un, les rejeta au pied d'un vieux portail de fer rongé par le temps. De l'autre coté du portail se trouvait un jardin qui ne semblait pas avoir été entretenu depuis plusieurs dizaines d'années. Au milieu de ce jardin se trouvait un manoir en ruines.

Mais quand les Cullen passèrent le portail, tout se métamorphosa ! Révélant un somptueux jardin ombragé grâce à des arbres centenaires et le portail et les clôtures du jardin étaient recouverts de rosiers. Le manoir semblait s'être redressé, révélant une architecture ancienne faite de pierres sombres et à la façade recouverte d'immenses fenêtres où ils pouvaient de temps en temps apercevoir une silhouette passer.

Le groupe s'avança jusqu'aux lourdes portes de bois sculpté qui gardaient l'entré. Quand ils entrèrent ils ne purent que rester en admiration devant la beauté des lieux. Le sol était de marbre et devant eux un double escalier se dressait, lui aussi fait de marbre et avec des rambardes de fer forgé noir. Severus les conduisit jusqu'à une double porte de bois sculpté de serpents et de roses et Severus les laissa là...

« -Et ben, il fallait le dire si on dérangeait ! »

Rosalie n'avait pas l'air d'apprécier la plaisanterie.

« -Cela doit être le bureau de Tom. »

Et Carlisle toqua. Un ''Entrez'' leur répondit.

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce un homme se tenait devant eux, derrière un grand bureau en chêne recouvert de papiers et de cartes.

« -Tom ! Cela fait si longtemps ! »

Pendant que Carlisle et Tom parlaient, le reste de la famille restait un peu en retrait, observant les lieux et surtout le dénommé Tom. Il était grand, plutôt musclé mais en finesse bien que sa carrure était imposante. Il dégageait une aura de force qui intimait le respect. Il avait les cheveux noirs qui retombaient sur son visage et des yeux pourpres.

« (…) Donc je te présente ma famille : Esmée, ma femme, voici Rosalie et son compagnon Emett puis Jasper et Alice, eux aussi ensemble et mon dernier fils Edward »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé »

« -A part l'autre grincheux de l'aéroport, tout s'est bien passé »

« Rosalie ! » Esmée ne semblait pas apprécier la remarque.

« Ah oui Severus, Tom semblait juste amusé de la situation. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, je crois que Harry l'a fait tourner en bourrique tout l'été »

« C'est ton compagnon ? ce n'était pas une question Carlisle avait compris qu'Harry était le compagnon de Tom. D'ailleurs il n'est pas là ? »

« Il devrait mais je ne pense pas qu'il va venir »

« -Pourquoi ? » Esmée était inquiète après tout si on l'avait appelée c'est que ce jeune homme était en danger.

« -Il n'est pas d'accord d'être protégé »

Juste l'éclat de rire d'Emett lui répondit. Harry avait l'air d'être quelqu'un de têtu.

« Bon en route je vais vous mener à vos appartements et trouver ce compagnon »

Tom n'avait pas l'air d'être très énervé de cette absence comme s'il s'en doutait.

C'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent la visite du manoir, Tom leur montra la salle où les repas se passaient, celle où les réunions avaient lieu, celle où les réceptions se tenaient ainsi que les cuisines, la salle d'entraînement et l'immense véranda où poussaient de nombreuses plantes. Ils arrivèrent devant un immense tableau représentant une licorne. Deux choses étaient étranges : le fait que Tom toque sur le tableau et le fait que la licorne du tableau bouge. Carlisle avait prévenu le reste de la famille à ce sujet...

_**#Flashback#**_

**Une discussion animait le salon. En effet, Carlisle avait lu la lettre à toute la famille afin de prendre une décision. Une décision compliquée car Jasper ne voulait pas fréquenter de nouveau les champs de bataille et par extension le sang et Esmée était inquiète pour sa famille. Il fallu quatre heures pour en peser le pour et le contre. Et finalement la décision fut prise : ils iraient en Angleterre puis Carlisle prit la parole :**

**« Je tiens à vous prévenir qu'on arrive chez des sorciers et que beaucoup de choses sont différentes là-bas. J'en ai vu quelques unes moi-même »**

**« Ils volent sur un balai et ont un chapeau pointu » Rosalie était sarcastique**

**« Voler sur un balai oui, les chapeaux pointus sont moins courants. Il y a aussi des tableaux dont les personnages à l'intérieur peuvent bouger et parler. Ou encore les capes d'invisibilité qui nous rendent invisible aux yeux des personnes alentour une fois dessous. Je sais qu'il peut y avoir autre chose donc ne soyez pas surpris »**

**« Attends, des chapeaux pointus !? » **

**Et c'est sur ces paroles que toute le famille éclata de rire. **

A peine la famille se souvenait de ce que Carlisle avait dit que le tableau pivota légèrement.

« Harry, je te présente les Cullen et... »

Mais Harry avait déjà claqué le tableau au nez de Tom faisant éclaté de rire Emett. Tom soupira et re-toqua sur le tableau mais il ne pivota pas, à la place c'est une voix qui répondit :

« Va te faire foutre Tom !»

Et il ne fallu pas plus pour faire redoubler le rire d'Emett.

« Harry... Arrête de faire l'enfant et ouvre ce tableau que je te présente Carlisle et sa famille. »

...Silence

« ...Harry !»

« C'est pas grave Tom, emmène-nous à nos appartements nous le verrons au dîner »

Tom patienta encore quelques minutes avant de partir, les emmenant à leur appartement. En tout cas ça promettait d'être mouvementé...

Tom les emmena devant un tableau représentant une forêt éclairée par la pleine lune. De temps en temps une brise venait secouer les branches des arbres. Une fois le tableau ouvert, ils pénétrèrent dans un somptueux salon couleur crème, la cheminée en marbre éclairait la pièce et plusieurs fauteuils en cuir noir entouraient l'âtre.

Deux grandes fenêtres menant à un balcon se dressaient devant eux et enfin un mur était recouvert d'étagères qui débordaient de livres. Deux portes s'élevaient de chaque coté de la cheminée. Et deux autres à l'opposé, sur le mur recouvert d'étagères.

« Je vous laisse découvrir les lieux, je retourne voir Harry »

Tom les laissa donc là. Les quatre portes menaient toutes à des chambres. Rosalie et Emett choisirent la chambre aux tons chocolat, Alice et Jasper choisirent celle sur les tons bleu et Edward celle sur les tons jaune. Quand à Carlisle et Esmé ils prirent celle qui était entièrement blanche. Chaque chambre avait sa salle de bain et un dressing pour le plus grand bonheur d'Alice.

* * *

Toute la famille se rendirent à la salle où se passait les repas. Ils ne mangeaient pas mais Tom trouvait que c'était le meilleur endroit pour leur présenter ses fidèles et Harry aussi... La salle était immense mais seule une petite table était installée. Presque tout le monde était là, il ne manquait qu 'eux et une personne. Il s'installèrent près de Tom laissant le siège à la droite de l'homme vide. Cela donnait : Tom en bout de table avec Carlisle à sa gauche. Carlisle était à coté d'Esmée suivis de Rosalie et Emmett. A droite il y avait le siège vide suivit d'Edward, Alice et Jasper.

« Donc je vous présente, la famille Malfoy : Lucius et sa femme Narcissa et leur fils Drago, ils sont à côté d'Emett. Puis les frères Lestrange et Bellatrix. A côté de Jasper il y a Severus et Rosier Evans. Je n'ai pas réuni tout le monde. A ma droite il y a normalement Harry. Drago tu l'as vu ? »

Le jeune homme blond lui répondit :

« Oui, il devrait arriver, je l'ai vu dans les couloirs il y a 10 minutes. Il a dû s'arrêter pour parler avec quelqu'un. »

« D'accord »

Tout le monde patienta 5 minutes puis 10 avant que Tom ne décide de se lever pour aller chercher le retardataire. Au bout de 5 minutes des voix se firent entendre avant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'arrive traînant derrière lui un noiraud.

La famille détailla le compagnon de Tom qui boudait à la table. Il ne devait pas dépasser les 1 mètre 70 et devait peser 55 kilos à peine. Il possédait un visage androgyne. Sa peau était blanche et il avait des lèvres rougies comme si on venait de les mordiller. Un petit nez et de grands yeux verts en amande.

« Harry je te présente la famille Cullen. Ils ont accepté de te protéger... »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé Tom ! »

Tom soupira, regarda Harry qui boudait toujours puis la famille Cullen.

Le dîner se passa dans le calme. Harry ignorait Tom et discutait avec Draco. Carlisle parlait avec les parents Malfoy et Tom semblait ronger son frein. Tout le monde partit une fois le repas fini sauf Harry qui fut retenu par Carlisle et le reste de la famille.

« Jeune homme, on voit que vous nous aimez pas tellement... »

Carlisle commença à parler avant d'être interrompu par Harry.

« J'ai rien contre vous mais Tom veut absolument me protéger et moi je ne veux pas. Mais je n'ai rien contre vous.

-Tu nous a évité depuis qu'on est arrivé, Répondit Rosalie sarcastique

-Tom déteste qu'on l'ignore et qu'on soit en retard, répondit Harry comme si cela expliquait tout.

-Je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi tu fais ça alors ? Demanda Esmée

-Je ne peux pas me venger sur vous pour la décision de Tom. Par contre je peux me venger sur Tom en faisant tout ce qu'il n'aime pas. Leur répondit Harry en leur souriant.

-C'est une bonne technique.

Rosalie aimait bien le petit. Emett aussi. Il s'était mis à lui parler des différentes techniques pour faire enrager Tom. Carlisle se dit juste que Tom n'avait pas fait dans la facilité avec son compagnon. En tout cas, cela promettait d'être amusant.

* * *

Voilà le chapitre 1 !

J'espère qu'il vous plait ! Laissez un p'tit review pour donner votre avis ça fait plaisir ^^


End file.
